


Draw Me Closer

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [5]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comforting!Sander, First Time Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Life Drawing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nude Modeling, Shy!Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: “All the way or no way, eh?”Robbe looks back over his shoulder from where he’s lying on his stomach, smiling as he recites Sander’s words back to him, instant regret washing over him as soon as he sees the look on Sander’s face, the pen between his teeth dropping to the floor like it’s all some sort of canned laughter comedy.Or, Donderdag 21.21-ish after the Sinterklaas scene
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 769





	Draw Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> OMG FINALLY Robbe and Sander have reunited and I can wriiiiiteeee again jeeheez that was stressful!  
> Anywaysss, this is based on a cute tumblr prompt from the most patient anon ever (ik hou van je)
> 
> This lil scene is set on thursday in between cute cringey Christmas caroling and morning candy feat. canon quotes and heavy Titanic referencing (so I had an excuse to rewatch the nude Kate Winsl- *cough* drawing scene, that's what I said, nude drawing scene)
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies! <3

***

“All the way or no way, eh?” 

Robbe looks back over his shoulder from where he’s lying on his stomach, smiling as he recites Sander’s words back to him, instant regret washing over him as soon as he sees the look on Sander’s face, the pen between his teeth dropping to the floor like it’s all some sort of canned laughter comedy.

Sander had left the room for a moment to get his sketchbook and his portable wooden easel from his bag in the hallway. He’d been nagging Robbe about letting him do this, letting Sander draw him, since their reunion last week. Employed every strategy imaginable from half-hearted threats of cruel cuddle deprivation and ruthless tickles to bribery with kisses and a lifetime supply of croques and croissants. It wasn’t until Sander had pulled the cutest cucumber-and-sugar-shoe trick Robbe had ever seen and told him to be _good now_ that he’d finally caved in. 

“ _Okaaay_ ugh!” he’d groaned into the pillow under him, basking in the afterglow of a particularly heated make-out session, one of many this week, and the excited look on Sander’s face at his capitulation.

“But I’m not gonna pose for you like-"

"...like one of my french girls?" Sander had chuckled, peppering his face with kisses before pushing himself off of the bed, "Of course not, just be yourself”

It wasn’t until he’d actually left the room, though, that Robbe got the idea. In a fleeting moment of bewildered bravery, feeling a little drunk on love and maybe that one joint they’d shared after singing to Sint like idiots, _at least that’s what he’s telling himself now,_ Robbe had pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt and tucked his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs.

Now Sander’s frozen to the spot and Robbe wishes he could teleport himself to one of those other damn parallel universes that Sander’s promised they’re together in too. One in which he isn’t so goddamn stupid.

“Fuck Robbe, I.. T-That was-“ Sander stutters.

_... too much... inappropriate… embarrassing-_

“Unexpected” Sander smiles and Robbe clenches his teeth, feeling a burning flush spread up his chest and neck. 

“Shit” he turns his face away, hands scrambling for purchase at the waistband of his jeans under him to pull them back up.

“Hey no, no- please“ Sander practically runs to him from across the room, dropping everything in his hands to kneel down by the bed and put a hand on his back, but Robbe stays like this, face turned away, slightly curling in on himself.

“Hey” Sander insists, his other hand reaching under Robbe to try and cup his face, turn it towards him. 

“Robbe, look at me”

“Sorry” Robbe mutters, slowly turning towards Sander, his face reddened and his eyes glistening with fresh tears threatening to slip out, “I don’t know what I was thinking-“

“Robbe“ Sander repeats, this time with more certainty, more confidence.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he says, eyes locked on Robbe’s and he blushes even harder. 

He wants to bury his head back in the pillow under him, but somehow the way Sander holds his face, gentle but firm, and the way he looks at him, like Sander’s the first person to ever really _see_ him, feels calming and reassuring, eyes searching his with so much familiarity that Robbe barely remembers they were ever apart.

“I would love to draw you like this” Sander smiles softly, “If you’ll let me?”

A silence passes between them. A silence that speaks more than a thousand words. A silence that makes Robbe sigh and smile too. 

He nods, slowly reaching for the waistband of his jeans to push them back down as Sander’s hand joins him there, gently guiding them further down his thighs and knees to his calves and all the way off.

“See? So much easier without shoes” Sander jokes and Robbe chuckles, still a little insecure about being this exposed to a fully clothed Sander but a little excited too, if he’s completely honest.

It’s not like he hasn’t been naked with Sander before. He was naked with Sander before they even shared their first kiss. And thinking back this past week, he’s probably been naked more than he’s been dressed with Sander anyway. Still there’s something different about being naked like _this,_ not with him but _for_ him. On full display.

He feels vulnerable and powerful in equal measure. Vulnerable because he’s never looked at his own body as a possible object of someone’s desire, at least not one he wanted. Powerful because that someone’s desire is currently burning like a white-hot flame in Sander’s eyes every time he looks at him, unstoppable like a raging forest fire and _boy does he want it._

“How do you feel?” Sander asks, his hand brushing up Robbe’s spine to his shoulder, then further up to his face, hand warm on his cheek, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, I just-“ Robbe smiles, leaning into the touch, “I just feel a little exposed. I’m sorry, it’s dumb-“

“It’s not dumb” Sander kisses him softly and Robbe feels a sudden longing, completely uncalled for considering they practically haven’t left each other’s side since friday. Since the moment they promised each other _one hundred percent, forever_ almost a week ago.

“Would it-“ Sander mumbles against his lips and kisses him again, gently biting at Robbe’s lower lip. “Would it help if I was naked too?” 

Robbe snorts at the playful suggestion but Sander looks him in the eye, dead serious. Robbe swallows hard when he realizes Sander isn’t joking.

“Uhm... I mean, it might?”

Sander nods and kisses him again. His lips soft and wet and a little swollen and Robbe sighs into the kiss, can’t believe he actually gets to have this. Gets to have _him_.

And that seems to be Sander’s que, because next thing he jumps up, placing a sloppy kiss on Robbe’s nose before pulling off both his beige sweatshirt and t-shirt in one swift move. He starts to unbutton his jeans on his way over to his makeshift workstation, struggling comically to remove his socks with one hand and reaching for his phone with the other, almost tripping as he attempts to kick off his jeans while also putting on music. 

_Bowie, of course._

They’ve finally made it so far as to the advanced playlist, but Robbe still feels like a rookie in all of this. In most things he’s doing these days. 

Sander places the sketchbook on the wooden frame and angles it’s tripod legs so that he can get a good look at Robbe, then pushes down his own boxers and kicks them off unceremoniously. 

“Naked is beautiful, right? We’ve got nothing to hide” 

Sander shrugs at the surprised look on Robbe’s face and picks up his pen to start sketching and Robbe prays to God and Darwin and Scrödinger’s goddamn cat that the music is loud enough to drown out the weird noise in his throat that slips out at the view of his boyfriend there in front him in all his glory, naked and gorgeous. 

His _boyfriend._

It still feels a little unreal. So much has happened and Robbe can't believe they’re actually _here._ He wants to take it all in, Sander’s broad frame, his strong shoulders and the way they tense and relax with his hand’s movement as it sketches up lines on the paper. His chest, defined but not too much, and his nipples, dark pink and undeniably kissable. His abs and that soft trail of hair, the curve over his hip, the curve of his-

Robbe swallows again.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen a dick before. It’s not even like he hasn’t seen _Sander’s_ dick before. In his own hand, nonetheless. Still, something about seeing it like _this_ , on display in front him is bringing feelings and thoughts and _sounds_ forward that Robbe didn’t even know his body contained.

He can’t stop staring at it. At the dark, coarse hair at the base, at the visible veins travelling up it’s thick length to the smooth head, a slightly darker skin tone, enveloped by soft foreskin and Robbe feels his mouth water at the sight.

“So uhm…” Sander clears his throat and Robbe looks up at him, blushing when he realizes Sander’s caught him staring this whole time.

“You ready?” Sander smiles cheekily and lines up in front of his canvas, his body turned slightly sideways.

Robbe nods and tries to gather himself, tries to find a comfortable position that feels good, presentable without posing, finally deciding on a posture that turns out to be far from comfortable, but at least he can rest his head on the soft pillow under him, feel how the slight arch of his back is making his thighs tense and his butt perch up more prominently. 

Sander seems to like it too, if the insistent biting of his bottom lip is anything to go by.

"Good, now..." Sander takes a deep breath, index and middle finger pointing at himself, "Eyes to me, keep them on me. And try to uh... stay still" he sighs, can't quite tell if that last part was for him of for Sander himself. 

"So serious" Robbe teases and Sander smiles.

**

Robbe eventually relaxes in his chosen position, enjoyes it even, knowing it’s just the two of them, that he isn’t doing this for anybody else but Sander, _and maybe himself a little._

He lets himself enjoy the uninterrupted view of Sander too as he works with the focus of an observing anthropologist or an olympic athlete in action and Robbe feels a sudden sense of pride burst in his chest. Not only does he have a _boyfriend_ now, who’s kind and funny and hot _as fuck._ He’s also an actual, proper _artist_.

Robbe smiles to himself and lets his eyes follow Sander’s gaze and the way it wanders, then settles for a moment, then wanders again, noticing the way it seems to transition seamlessly from outline to detail, zooming in and out on parts of his body, increasingly lingering on certain details, increasingly affected by them too, and Robbe realizes that even if he’s the exhibition of the night, Sander is just as exposed as him. 

“Sorry, I-” Sander reaches down to adjust himself, squeezing lightly at the base of his growing hard-on and Robbe can’t help but notice how it doesn’t seem to falter one bit. “It’s just, you're so- I'm starting to realize why Monet did _landscapes_ ” Sander shrugs and smiles and Robbe blushes at his admission.

“Don’t apologize” Robbe smiles and looks up at Sander from under his lashes, “It’s hot”

“Yeah?” Sander raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah” Robbe locks eyes with Sander and bites his lip too, not missing how that seems to make Sander grow instantly harder right in front of his eyes. 

The sight would probably look silly to anyone walking in on them from outside, but in here, in their little bubble, it’s the hottest thing Robbe’s ever experienced in his _life_ and it’s starting to affect him too. 

He’s starting to notice the softness of the sheets against his skin, the warm air caressing his back and the burning sensation spreading from between his legs and out into his body and he has to fight back the urge to press his hips down into the mattress under him.

Instead he tries to focus on his breathing, slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth. Tries to focus on that spot on the floor that won’t seem to come off no matter how many times he cleans, on the curtains and the flickering Christmas lights behind it outside. 

But more than anything, he focuses on Sander. On the color of his eyes, that seems to change with time of day and the mood he’s in, on his dark brows and the slight frown on his face when he’s really concentrated. Tries to accept the attention Sander is giving him, every look, every stroke of his pen, building a pulsing tension that ripples through his body like tiny waves of pleasure taking him away on a journey where nothing is required of him but to just _be_. 

And somewhere on that journey Sander had joined him. _Found_ him. In a way it feels like he was always there, on a parallel path just waiting to connect, like the universe had just been on hold for the right moment to split and expand into eternity.

**

“So, what do you think?” Sander plumps down next to him on the bed, sketchbook in hand, and Robbe blinks his eyes open, realizing he must’ve dozed off for a moment.

“You’re beautiful when you sleep” he smiles, brushing away a strand of hair from Robbe’s forehead.

Robbe almost doesn’t dare look at it, afraid he will feel the same overwhelming mix of awe and confusion and concern he did not too long ago when he found his face painted on a giant brick wall for everyone to see. 

This is a completely different feeling, of course. This is just for _them_. For their eyes only.

It’s beautiful, and it hits Robbe like a freight train that this is how Sander _sees_ him. In so much detail too. His pointed nose and every curl of his hair, his fluttering lashes and his gold charm resting between his shoulder blades. It hits him that this is how Sander _loves_ him. _All_ of him. From the sharp edge of his shoulder to the back of his neck, down along the curve of his spine to the round of his cheeks. The length of his legs and all the way down to his slightly crooked toes. It feels intimate and sincere in a way Robbe can’t quite explain. Like every stroke of Sander’s pen is a love note. A diary, containing all his truth and innermost desires, his hopes and fears and darkest secrets, and in this moment there’s no more confusion, no more concern, just an overwhelming sense of gratitude and love and want. 

_I want you._

“I... It isn’t- it’s not finished yet, I mean I’m gonna paint it in all the colors of the rainbow, and and-“ a brief silence passes between them, then a knowing look.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna- I won’t spray paint it on some huge ass wall somewhere-” Sander chuckles nervously.

“Ik hou van je” Robbe blurts out and it feels like the universe splits again.

He didn’t plan for it, it just kind of slipped out. Sander’s said it multiple times since he found his way back here and Robbe’s said it back in texts a couple of times too, but this is the first time the words are coming from his own mouth and Sander looks just as surprised as Robbe feels, but there’s no going back now. 

_All the way, or no way._

“I know I didn’t say it that first time you…” he starts and Sander puts the sketchbook down, their bodies now facing each other only inches apart, “I think I was still- you know, still in shock after everything…" Robbe bites the inside of his cheek at the stinging memory of that night, the night that drove a wedge between them like a knife in the dark.

“But I do. I _do_ love you. I always did” 

Sander is quiet, a fleeting flash of insecurity in his emerald eyes, almost like he has to consciously let himself hear it, believe it. Receive it.

“Robbe, I need to tell you- I should’ve said it a long time ago, I just-“ he takes a deep breath and Robbe cups his face with his hand to comfort him, “It’s just- I love you so much and-” Sander sighs, “so so much, sometimes it hurts and I just can’t lose you and-“

“And you won’t” Robbe says with new found confidence in his voice. He moves even closer and kisses Sander reassuringly, wanting to kiss the insecurity away. 

“One hundred percent, forever” he continues, feeling Sander holding his breath, “In every universe, remember?”

Robbe feels the weight of his own words, can tell Sander feels it too, but knows now with every cell in his body that even if each moment splits into infinite parallel universes, they were always connected, _everything_ is connected. Everything is love.

“In every universe” Sander exhales shakily, nuzzling into him and Robbe puts his arms around him.

“In every universe” Robbe repeats and draws him closer. 

** 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been lying here, exchanging kisses and sighs and soft touches until the touching became increasingly elaborate, the kissing increasingly desperate and Robbe feels an urgent need to be _closer still._

“So tell me” he rolls Sander over onto his back to straddle him, running his hands playfully down his chest like he’s done so many times before, suddenly acutely aware of how naked he actually is right now, how naked _Sander_ is under him.

“What was the hardest part to draw?” he says in his most seductive voice.

“Your hair, my _god_!” Sander sighs exasperated and rolls his eyes, hands thrown behind his head as he looks up at him, and Robbe shakes his head at the unsexy direction Sander took his sorry attempt at seduction in. 

“Do you even _realize_ how much hair you’ve got?!” 

Sander reaches up to tangle his fingers in it, a small shiver running down Robbe’s spine as he feels the pressure of Sander’s fingertips against his scalp, then down the back of his head, then firmly into the back of his neck.

“And your favorite part?” Robbe blushes, but Sander just smiles and pushes himself up on his elbows, letting his gaze slowly travel up Robbe’s upper body making him blush even harder, pawing at Sander to get him up closer so he can rest his arms on his shoulders and bury his face in his neck.

“My favorite part, huh?” Sander says lowly, his voice suddenly a little raspy.

“Yeah, your favorite part” Robbe whispers shyly and Sander places his hands on Robbe’s hips, deliberately pressing down onto him and Robbe gasps, his hips moving as if by their own will in small rolling circles in Sander’s lap.

“My _favorite_ part” Sander repeats and pulls back slightly so Robbe can’t escape his gaze, eyes squinting slightly now they’re this close. 

Sander licks his lip and slides one hand from Robbe’s hip over the small of his back and down a bit until Robbe feels a finger resting at the very tip of his spine.

“ _This_ part” he states matter-of-factly and Robbe has to bite his own lip to keep himself from moaning, to keep himself from begging Sander to _touch_ him.

Instead he surges forward, kissing Sander hungrily and without inhibition. Sander receives his mouth, wet and wanton, feeds him his tongue like he knows exactly what Robbe needs.

“But…” Sander hums playfully before breaking the kiss again and in a sudden swift move, he flips them both over so Robbe falls flat on his back on the bed, legs still braced around him.

“It’s not really fair to make me choose...” Sander crawls in over Robbe, fierce and majestic like an arctic wolf, and Robbe feels his own legs fall open under him, “...cause I only got to see half of you” Sander smirks, hovering over him like a predator on its prey, “I’m sure I could find a few more favorite parts”

“A few?” Robbe frowns in feigned offense but Sander just smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth, “Like here” he smiles, his mouth travelling down to the edge of his jaw, “...and here” 

“And…” he hums and kisses that one spot on Robbe’s neck that always drives him wild, “Here _._ ” 

“S-Sander” Robbe gasps, squirming with the tension building rapidly inside him as Sander continues to suck gently there, probably leaving a mark. Definitely leaving Robbe breathless in the proces.

Sander continues to kiss a trail along Robbe’s collarbone and down his chest to one of his nipples, licking and sucking there too because he knows how much Robbe likes that. Continuing down along the outline of his abs, Robbe feels his muscles tense slightly in response to Sander’s tongue and the quiet “ _here… and here...”_ he keeps whispering along the way until Robbe gives up holding back his moans.

Sander stops at his belly button for a moment, kissing it softly _“because it’s cute”_ and Robbe rolls his eyes in response but still reaches down to lace his fingers in Sander’s hair and tug at it, because he knows how much _Sander_ likes that, a groan slipping out in between kisses as he continues to draw little circles with his tongue out to Robbe’s hip bone and further down.

“There. I think that’s it” Sander stops and Robbe has to summon all his willpower to not whine at the sudden lack of attention. 

He lifts his head, only to find Sander’s smug smile from where he’s lying in between Robbe’s legs, arms pressing down on either side of his thighs to hold him in place as his mouth hovers dangerously close to where Robbe needs it the most. So close, and nowhere near enough.

“Sander” Robbe pleads, eyes fixed on Sander’s slightly open mouth as if he’s trying to send it some kind of telepathic message.

“Or can you think of anywhere else?” Sander teases, his breath wet and hot on Robbe’s neglected dick and it feels like he might explode if Sander doesn’t put his hands or his mouth _just anything_ on him.

“Please” he whimpers, head thrown back into the pillow under him when Sander doesn’t immediately react.

Thankfully it seems to be enough for Sander to take pity on him. Placing little kisses up the length of Robbe’s painfully hard dick, he finally takes him into his mouth and Robbe has to squeeze his eyes shut to not actually, _literally,_ explode right then and there.

“Fuck, Sander” he moans loudly, hips pressing up involuntarily against their restraints and Sander slowly releases the firm grip on his thighs to let Robbe push deeper into his mouth.

It feels _so_ good. The pressure, firm and steady, from Sander’s hand around the base of his cock, from his warm mouth, wet and hot around the head as Sander guides him in and out on his tongue, sucking and licking and pulling him closer and closer to the edge and Robbe could come like this, no, Robbe _will_ come like this and way too soon too, if he’s not careful. 

“Sander, _fuck_ I-“ Robbe reaches for Sander's wrist but Sander just hums in response, sucking with more intent, only pausing for a moment to look up at him again with those ocean eyes.

There’s always been something about Sander’s eyes. Something titillating, teasing even, like glittering gold in a fairytale forest, dark green and deep. But right now, in this moment, it feels like they’ve never been more captivating, more beautiful, more determined.

“Don’t come yet, baby” Sander murmurs with his mouth full, pulling off with a loud pop and a smirk and Robbe feels his pulse throbbing achingly through his entire body as his orgasm is ripped from him, “I want to make you feel good”

“But I _was-_ “ Robbe whimpers, wondering how on _earth_ he could feel any better than he _just_ _did_ , but Sander just smiles and sucks two fingers into his mouth.

“Oh” and just like that, Robbe’s breath is stuck in his chest. 

“Only if you want to-“ Sander stops to lock eyes with him.

“No no, I want to. I want to.” Robbe nods impatiently and Sander chuckles at his eager enthusiasm but Robbe couldn’t care less about calm and collected right now, all he wants is for Sander to _touch him already_. 

He’s touched himself there plenty of times before, especially these past couple of weeks, but there’s something about the thought of Sander’s hands, Sander’s _fingers_ , that lights up every single nerve ending in his body and Robbe just wants to feel him _everywhere._

“Please, just-“ 

Robbe paws at Sander, breathless and a little needy now. Sander shifts his weight on the bed, whispering a calming _“It’s okay, I’m here”_ accompanied by a hand brushing soothingly up Robbe's thigh and back down and finally _finally_ he feels Sander’s fingers gently caressing his taint.

“Is this okay?” Sander asks and Robbe kind of wants to shout at him to keep going. 

“Yea- yes. Yes.” Robbe whispers and swallows hard, trying to brace himself for the pleasure he’s about to receive, but no where near ready for it when he feels Sander’s fingers tracing a path further down, encircling the puckered skin there, a tentative fingertip brushing across his hole.

“Please, yes” he gasps breathlessly, feeling his legs draw up and his back arch off the bed with how much he wants it.

It’s so careful, feather light and cautious, like the strokes of Sander’s pen on paper, and Robbe’s never felt more loved. Never felt more taken care of.

Sander coats his fingers in more spit and starts applying light pressure there, in small circles against his rim and Robbe can barely breathe with much he _needs_ it. 

He can feel Sander’s gaze on him, intense and attentive, like he’s observing every reaction his hands are pulling from Robbe.

“Sander, come o-“

Robbe doesn’t get to finish his plead before he feels the tip of a finger breaching him, and in the briefest of moments he freezes, like his body is momentarily confused by the intrusion, but only until Sander puts his mouth back on him as distraction, and Robbe barely recognizes his own voice and the sounds he’s making, barely believes that this is real. That Sander is real _._ Real and _inside_ him.

“Fu-u.. S-Sander” Robbe moans, thighs pressing on either side of Sander’s face and Sander hums around his cock, slowly pushing further inside and Robbe feels his body tense and relax around his finger, slowly opening up to it. It’s tantalizing and terrifying in equal measure and Robbe feels an urgent need to be closer.

“Sander” he gasps, pulling at Sander’s hair, at his shoulders, “Sander, please, I need-” and Sander looks up instantly, Robbe's dick slipping from his mouth as he pushes himself up to be closer to him, hand still between his legs.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, eyes searching Robbe’s face with concern.

“No, god please, don’t stop” Robbe puts a hand on Sander’s face and wraps his legs around him tightly, “Sorry, I just- will you kiss me?”

“Always” Sander smiles, a silence passing between them and it almost looks like there are tears in his eyes.

“I’m so glad I found you” he whispers and Robbe kisses him with everything he has, with everything he _is_. 

Sander’s lips feels like silk against his own, soothing and softer than he’d expected in a heated moment like this, but it’s perfect.

Slowly, Sander’s hand starts moving again and Robbe’s panting in between kisses, fingers scrambling for purchase on Sander’s skin, in his hair.

“Sander, oh my _go-_ “ Robbe moans into Sander’s mouth, his body trembling with how good it feels, how _much_ it feels. Sander’s warm mouth on his own, his finger thrusting inside him, slowly but with intent, brushing over that spot inside that makes bright colors burst behind his eyelids and his toes curl in turn.

It feels like he’s floating, weightless and free, and Sander is right there with him, holding onto him, bringing him back to the surface whenever it feels like he might slip under.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“ he gasps, arching up against Sander, eyes widening when Sander slides down quickly to wrap his lips back around the head of his cock. 

“Sander wait, I’m gonna- _fuck_ ”

Robbe buries his fingers in Sander’s hair, trying to get him to pull off so he can come, but Sander just stays there, calmly bringing his free hand to lace fingers with Robbe’s in his hair, letting him know that it’s okay, that he wants it too and Robbe can’t help but draw him even closer, feels his cock slide further inside Sander’s mouth, tongue and finger working him slowly but surely until Robbe can’t hold back any longer, until his thighs are shaking around Sander’s face, incomprehensible sounds spilling from his mouth as he comes deep inside the warm, wetness of Sander’s soft mouth. **  
**

** 

“I’ve been wondering...” Sander murmurs sleepily. 

He’s curled up against Robbe, head resting in the crook of his arm and as much as Robbe likes it when Sander takes charge, tosses him around and tells him what to do, he really loves him like this too, sweet and soft, almost _small_ in his arms. 

“Why in the world would anyone want sugar and carrots-“

“Cucumber” Robbe smiles.

“Or cucumber, right… why would anyone want that, when they can something _this_ tasty?” he licks his lips and smiles teasingly up at Robbe.

“Shut up” Robbe blushes, shoving at Sander’s shoulder, “Don’t be gross” 

“Gross?! I’ll have you know it was very delicious. In fact-“ 

“ _Sander..._ ” Robbe sighs.

“In fact, I should write a review right now-“ he pushes himself up on an elbow.

“Sander, stop” Robbe chuckles, trying to pull him back into his arms.

“No, you’re right, you’re right. That wouldn’t do it proper justice. You know what-“ he raises his voice teasingly, almost sitting up fully now, “I’ll write a song about it! Like, a Christmas carol! O _cum_ all ye faithful-“ 

“Sander!” 

“Joyful and triumphant! O _cum_ ye, o _cum_ ye-“ he sings exaggeratedly.

“Sander shh!” Robbe giggles, trying to cover Sander’s mouth with his hand, “Stop it! Or it’ll be the last time you taste it!” he whispers, grinning.

“Okay okay” Sander resigns, falling back into Robbe’s arms, lips only inches from his own and Robbe wonders for a moment if he'd be able to taste himself on his tongue.

“But only because you’ve been such a good boy this year” Sander boops his nose and Robbe rolls his eyes in return.

“I have a feeling Sint’s gonna treat me well this year” Robbe leans in for a kiss.

“Oh _do_ you now?” Sander pulls back teasingly but Robbe holds onto him so he can’t escape his lips.

“Yeah, I do.”

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake over on tumblr, come say hi or send me (preferably smutty) prompts <3


End file.
